Un Etrange Prince Charmant
by Anavaress
Summary: JJ arrive au bureau couverte de bleus mais refuse d'en parler et refuse toutes aide. 'Fin presque si non y a pas d'histoire xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un : Peux-tu être un ami

Prentiss et Rossi sortirent de l'ascenseur. Morgan et Reid, eux, était assit à leurs bureaux respectifs.

-Hey, vous étiez passé où tout les deux ? demanda Morgan.

-Au tribunal, TOUTE la matinée ! répondit Rossi, visiblement exaspéré.

-Encore un divorce ? Enfin moi aussi si j'étais avec elle j'divorcerais.

Prentiss le frappât gentiment derrière la tête avec un de rouleau de feuilles de papier.

-Qu'es ce que j'ai fait ? ajouta-t-il, d'humeur joueuse.

-Du calme les enfants.

Rossi disparut des son bureau. Ils se remirent tous au travail et une demi-heure plus tard Morgan se leva pour aller chercher du café.

-Emily ? Tu as parlé à JJ dernièrement? lui demanda Reid, assis à son bureau et se penchant en avant pour qu'elle l'entende sans pour autant parler plus fort.

-Non. Enfin pas depuis hier, pourquoi ?

-C'est que… moi si, ce matin, et elle avait l'air… épuisée et triste. J'ai essayé de lui parlé mais… tu sais…

-Ouai, JJ. Elle doit juste passer un mauvaise journée Spencer. Elle allait très bien hier.

-Emily…

Elle tiqua à l'appel de son nom et à la soudaine inquiétude dans la voix de son collègue.

-Elle avait des bleus sur ses avant bras.

-Quoi ?

-Elle à essayé de les cacher puis m'a jeter dehors mais…

-Trois tasses de jus de chaussettes ! annonça Morgan en posant le café sur les bureaux.

Prentiss fut totalement incapable de travail pour le reste de la journée. Ce que Reid lui avait di la paniquait complètement. Et il lui avait dis a _elle_ ! Il avait attendu que Morgan s'en aille pour lui parler à elle, une femme, de bleus sur les bras d'une autre femme ! Ils n'étaient pas sensé s'analyser les un des autres mais elle connaissait Spencer, et savait que son esprit n'étais pas toujours dominable, et que malheureusement il se trompait rarement.

A la fin de la journée, Prentiss alla rejoindre Jj dans son bureau. La jeune femme était sur le point de partir.

-Hey JJ, ça te dis d'aller prendre un verre ? Juste toute les deux ?

-Non merci. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour se soir.

Elle se comportait comme à son habitude peut être que Reid avait tors après tout.

-Oh ! Quelqu'un que je connais ? demanda elle, souriant comme une gamine de 5 ans devant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire encore emballés.

-Oui en quelque sorte…

Emily vit JJ se tendre et elle recommença à craindre le pire. Elles atteignaient l'ascenseur à présent.

-Raconte.

-Non Emily. C'est… rien de sérieux.

-Et bien justement !

-Emily arrête.

_Elle évite mon regard !_

-JJ tu es sure que tout va bien ? Reid m'a di pour…

-Et bien Reid devrait se mêler de ce qui le regarde ! Et toi aussi !

Elle lui avait littéralement crié dessus, comme ça, puis elle couru hors de l'ascenseur, droit vers sa voiture. Prentiss ne bougea pas pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que des portes de la cabine ne se referment d'elles même. Elle rentra chez elle, confuse et très inquiète.

JJ n'avait pas voulu lui hurler dessus, elle le savait bien. Elle n'était probablement même pas en colère. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose à propos de se gars. Et si JJ avait vraiment besoin de son aide et n'osait plus lui demander parce qu'elle pensait elle était en colère ?

Emily se sentait blessée, mais elle prit tout ses sentiments égocentrique et les rangea dans un tiroir loin dans le fond de son crane pour qu'ils ne l'empêchent pas de penser correctement. JJ était sa priorité!

Le jour suivant JJ avait été incapable de regarder ou Reid ou Prentiss dans les yeux. Ca avait été une journée très étrange et inconfortable pour eux trois mais ils firent tous de leur mieux pour que leurs problèmes personnel n'empiètent pas sur leur travail.

En rentrant chez elle Emily décida que le pire qui pouvait arriver c'était que JJ ai besoin d'elle et n'ose pas lui demander pour une raison ou une autre. Elle voulait être là pour la jeune femme quoi qu'il arrive.

Emily réfléchit un moment à la façon la plus simple et la plus honnête de le lui dire et finalement envoya : « Si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, quoi que se soit, je suis et là, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. »

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse et alla se coucher.

Son sms sembla avoir calmé les tentions car JJ recommença à agir comme à son habitude le lendemain. Puis deux jours s'écoulèrent très normalement.

Il était une heure du matin quant Prentiss se réveilla. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un en train de frapper à sa porte à cette heure ? Elle hésita ne serais-ce qu'a sortir de son lit mais finalement gagna la porte, n'allumant aucune lumière, la main sur son arme. Elle regarda prudemment à travers le judas et ouvrit immédiatement la porte.

JJ la regarda pendant une seconde puis se rua contre elle, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Emily ferma la porte d'une main et la pris dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Shhhhhut. Tout va bien JJ. Je suis là.

Emily lui murmurait tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, le cœur brisé. JJ ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer donc elle la guida jusqu'au canapé et s'assit avec elle dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle manqua pleurer elle aussi, juste de voire son amie dans un tel état.

JJ était lovée contre elle, son nez enfouit dans son cou, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle resta ainsi même après avoir arrêté de pleurer, laissant la tension s'apaiser entre les bras d'Emily. Quant elle trouva la force de parler, sa voix était toujours pleine de larme.

-Qu'es ce qui va pas chez moi Emily ?

-Oh JJ, tout va très bien chez toi, dit elle en l'embrasant sur le front. Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

-C'est ce gars. Tout était si... parfait. Je me sentais si spécial si… Et puis…

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots qu'elle essayer de retenir.

-Et puis on a couché ensemble, et il a commencé à être violent.

Emily ne savait plus si elle était accablée ou furieuse.

-J'ai pensé que c'était juste une fois tu vois. Il était si adorable en dehors de ça, et si gentil et… Mais c'est de pire en pire. Et maintenant j'ai des bleus, et, au lit, il me parle comme à un chien et… J'en peux juste plus Emily.

Sa voix se brisa et elle recommença à pleurer.

Maintenant Emily était fixée. Elle était folle de rage ! Si se connard essayer ne serai ce que d'approcher JJ encore une fois elle allait lui faire regretté d'être né ! Elle commençait vraiment à voir rouge lorsqu'elle réalisa que JJ était toujours en train de pleurer. Elle se calma immédiatement et la serra encore plus fort contre elle.

-JJ ce n'est pas ta faute. Il ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur toi. Je te le promets. Il ne touchera plus jamais.

-Il m'a dis des choses Emily… des choses que tu ne dirais pas à ton pire ennemie, au pire suspect…

-Hey.

Pour la première fois cette nuit Emily repoussa doucement JJ pour la regarder droit ans les yeux.

-Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dis n'es ce pas ? C'est juste un salopard qui essais de te faire te sentir faible.

-J'en sais rien Em. Je me sens si sale.

La haine qu'Emily ressenti aurait put tuer se gars sur le coup ! Mais elle contint ses émotions, se focalisant sur JJ.

-Ne pense plus à ça, dit-elle doucement, prenant son visage dans ses mains et le caressant avec ses pouces. Oubli tout ce qu'il t'a di.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Oubli le complètement tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

Emily appuya son front contre celui de son amie, frottant lentement son nez conte le sien. Après quelques secondes JJ glissa son visage contre le sien, s'enfouit dans son cou, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Emily la serra contre son corps, frottant doucement son dos.

-Je peux rester ici se soir ?

-Bien sûr que tu peux rester.

-Je… Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je… j'ai pas envi de…

-Shhhhh. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Et oui bien sûr, tu peux venir dormir avec moi.

-Merci…

Emily la guida jusqu'à se chambre. JJ enfila un de ses pyjamas, et se glissa dans le lit. Elle se blotti immédiatement contre son ainée, pleurant toujours en silence. Emily pensait que son ami voudrai parler encore un peu mais JJ était si fatiguée elle s'endormi dès qu'elles furent sous les couettes. Emily la regarda dormir un long moment avant que la rage de se calme et ne l'autorise à la rejoindre au pays des songes.

**AN :**** Et voila, premier chap d'un truck que j'avais d'abord écrit en anglais. 3 chap en tout. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Peux-tu être mon preux chevalier

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, JJ ne retourna à son appartement que très occasionnellement pour y prendre ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle vivait chez Prentiss. Elles avaient prétendu JJ avait de graves problèmes de plomberies pour éviter toute question sur le fait qu'elles allaient et venaient ensemble tout les jours.

Emily s'était proposée pour aller réguler le problème de son amie à la source, ou même d'envoyer Morgan ou Rossi… ou les deux, pour le faire, mais JJ avait refusée. Elle voulait juste récupérer sa vie, et que ce gars l'oubli et passe à autre chose. Elle lui avait envoyé un « Laisse moi tranquille, c'est fini. » quelques jours auparavant et attendait juste que le message s'imprègne bien.

L'appartement était pourvu d'une chambre d'ami et il y avait bien assez de place pour toute les deux. Ca ne gênait absolument pas Emily que son amie reste vivre avec elle, mais elle savait qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour que ce salopard la laisse en paix. Elle n'avait pas insisté outre mesure sur se point pourtant, ne voulant pas donner l'impression à JJ qu'elle voulait se débarrasser d'elle.

D'autant plus qu'elle appréciait vraiment vivre avec la jeune femme. Ce sentiment de vide qui s'emparait d'elle parfois lorsqu'elle était chez elle n'existait plus. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit seule mais rentrer tout les jours dans cette appartement vide avec personne pour l'attendre ni personne à attendre pouvait être déprimant de temps à autre.

Mais JJ était là maintenant et elle se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle. Ce n'était pas la JJ pleurante et désespérée qu'elle avait trouvée une nuit sur le pas de sa porte, mais bien la JJ qu'elle connaissait, avec qui elle travaillait depuis des années et qui par un étrange miracle arrivait à rendre chaque moment un peut spécial.

Elle ne pensait pas du tout à elle ce matin là, assise à son bureau, discutant plus ou moins avec Morgan et Reid lorsque l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et crachat un homme à leur étage. Morgan, Reid et Prentiss se levèrent lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, le reconnaissant de la Nouvelle Orléans.

-Hey Inspecteur, content de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Morgan en serrant la main de Lamontagne.

-Très bien merci Agent Morgan. Dr Reid et Agent Prentiss si ma mémoire est bonne.

-C'est ça. Que peut-on faire pour vous Inspecteur ? demanda Reid.

-Et bien je cherchais JJ.

-Vraiment ?

Morgan souriait de toutes ses dents mais Reid sembla soucieux. Prentiss se figea sur place.

-Et pourquoi voulez vous la voir ? interrogea-t-elle d'une vois froide comme la glace qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer.

-Euh… Une histoire… personnelle.

Elle allait revenir à la charge mais Morgan l'en empêcha.

-Hey laisse tomber Prentiss. Je suis sur qu'on sait tous très bien pourquoi il est là. JJ doit être dans son bureau, juste là dans le couloir.

-Merci.

Il fit mine de partir mais Emily lui barra la route, le foudroyant du regard. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre mais elle n'était certainement pas prête à prendre le risque. Lamontagne sembla surprit puis tenta de la contourner mais elle fit un pas sur le coté, se maintenant face à lui, et leva la paume de sa main devant son torse, ajoutant à voix haute un « Stop ».

-Prentiss qu'es ce qui te…

Mais Reid attrapa le bras de Morgan pour l'arrêter.

JJ choisi ce moment exacte pour renter dans la pièce, quelques mètres derrière Emily, les bras chargés d'une pille de différents dossiers. A la seconde où elle le vi elle se figea. Son visage se décomposa. Tous ses dossiers glissèrent sur le sol. Ils prirent alors tous conscience de sa présence.

Les yeux de Lamontagnes s'éclairèrent, Morgan commençait à comprendre que les choses allait rapidement mal tourner, Prentiss se mit à bouillir de rage et Reid calculait vainement les chances que tout cela ne se finisse pas dans un bain de sang.

-Hey JJ ! Es ce qu'on peut par…

-N'essais même pas de l'approcher ! N'essais même pas de lui parler !

Emily le poussa en arrière, se tenant juste entre lui et JJ.

-Elle t'a dis que c'était fini. Dégage !

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

En moins d'une seconde Lamontagne se transforma en un homme agressif et colérique. Prenant Prentiss par surprise, il la jeta contre un des bureaux. Il rejoins JJ et attrapa son poignet mais Morgan fut tout aussi rapide et lui tordu le bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. Emily allait lui écraser le nez du poing lorsqu'elle vi que JJ était en larme et couru vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras pour qu'elle n'ais pas à voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lamontagne frappa subitement Derek avec son genou, juste entre ses jambes, le faisant se plier en deux. Il se retourna pour reprendre là ou il en était resté mais Hotch, alerté par le vacarme, avait dévalé les escaliers et sans un avertissement décrocha un droite à l'inspecteur, le jetant dans les bras de Morgan qui le plaqua sur le sol.

-Prentiss fait la sortir de là. Reid les menottes.

Emily et JJ disparurent dans le couloir, sans même noté le tutoiement familier. Reid attrapa les menottes dans le tiroir de Derek, sachant parfaitement que sur se point son coéquipier faisait toujours une petite entorse à la procédure. Lamontagne se débattait comme un diable mais Morgan était plus fort et bien plus en colère. Une fois menotté, Hotch et Morgan jetèrent l'inspecteur dans une des salles d'interrogatoire et fermèrent la porte à clef.

-Ca va être un sacré foutoir, commenta Hotch en retournant dans la grande salle.

-Ouai ! Pour celui qui va nettoyer après que j'en ai fini avec lui !

Hotch pensa, juste pour une seconde, laisser Morgan s'occuper de Lamontagne. Seul.

-Dans le bureau de Garcia, répondit Reid au regard interrogateur de son supérieur.

-Bien.

Il pris un profonde inspiration.

-Incident clos tout le monde reprend le travail, dit-il assez fort pour que toute la pièce l'entende.

Puis plus bas il ajouta pour Reid, Morgan et maintenant Rossi : « Je verrais avec JJ comment elle veut que l'on s'occupe de ça. Détachez le lorsqu'il se sera calmé mais ne le laissez pas sortir. »

Garcia traversa la pièce jusqu'aux machines à cafés, mais au lieu de ça, elle prépara trois grands bols de chocolat au lait brulant. Morgan s'approcha mais elle l'enjoint du regard de ne rien demander.

-Es ce que je peux au moins d'aider avec ça. Tu n'as pas trois mains que je sache, à moins que tu ne m'ai caché plus de talents que je n'pensais.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je te cache beau gosse.

Elle prit deux des tasses fumantes et rejoint son bureau, suivi par Morgan.

« Tu reste là. » lui dit elle une fois devant la porte. Elle entra et donna les deux tasses qu'elle tenait à Emily et JJ, assises sur son canapé, puis revint avec la sienne, fermant la porte derrière elle.

JJ ne pleurait plus mais elle tremblait toujours comme une feuille morte. Se reposant contre l'épaule Emily elle se demanda si elle devait remercier le bon Dieu pour les amis qu'elle possédait ou le maudire pour son ex.

-Il est partit JJ. Derek et Hotch lui ont donné une leçon qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier ! la réconforta Garcia, serrant gentiment son genoux.

-Merci Penelope. Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins Emily ?

-Non, j'n'ai pas une égratignure. Il a juste eu de la chance.

-Et personne n'est blessé n'es ce pas ? Je veux dire Morgan ? Hotch ? Spenc' ?

-Non. Ils n'ont rien ma belle. C'est pour ça qu'on a de grands hommes beaux et forts avec nous.

JJ lui souri sans conviction.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je veux dire, tout est de ma faute, je devrais aller m'excuser après de Hotch et des autres.

Elle tenta de se lever mais Emily la ramena dans le fond du canapé.

-Non JJ. Tu devrais aller voir Hotch lorsque tu serras prêtes et uniquement pour décider de ce que tu va faire de Lamontage.

A l'évocation de son nom un frisson d'angoisse parcourus la jeune agent. Emily ce promis que si Hotch n'arrivé pas à faire condamner à mort ce fils de pute elle l'égorgerait elle-même.

JJ s'enfonça de nouveau dans les coussins, décidant qu'elle remercierai le Seigneur pour ses amis, et surtout pour Emily.

Une heure après l'altercation Prentiss et JJ étaient assises dans le bureau de leur supérieur. La jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'Emily l'accompagne. Lamontagne était toujours enfermé dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Rossi lui ayant retiré ses menottes et expliqué « gentiment » que quoi qu'il arrive, l'inspecteur ne s'en sortirait pas sans payer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Hotch était assit dans un fauteuil face aux deux femmes, effaçant complètement la limite supérieur/subordonné que son bureau représentait en temps normal. Emily et JJ était assises cotes à cotes sur le divan.

-Je vais devoir faire un rapport officiel concernant l'inspecteur Lamontagne. Si cela c'était produit en dehors du bureau nous aurions put régler ça plus discrètement mais je ne vais pas pouvoir étouffer ce qui c'est passé il y a une heure. Mais je peux soit le remettre à la circulation ou le faire virer ou même lui accorder un séjour de quelques semaines en prison. Il à agressé trois agents fédéraux en moins de dix secondes.

-Merci Hotch. J'y ai réfléchi et je pense que le plus d'importance je lui donne, le plus de pouvoir il pensera avoir sur moi. Une suspension et dégradation feront l'affaire.

Hotch allait ajouter quelque chose mais il vi le regard de Prentiss et renonça.

-Si vous êtes sûre de cette décision nous ferons comme vous voulez. Prenez tout de même quelques jours pour y réfléchir.

JJ acquiesça et articula un silencieux « d'accord ».

-Et… personnellement ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et Emily glissa sa main dans son dos. Tout cela était si récent ! JJ l'impressionnait vraiment.

-Personnellement il n'a rien fait sans mon consentement Monsieur… Aujourd'hui mis à part.

Emily pouvait entendre les larmes dans la voix de sa collègue mais n'en voyait aucune dans ses yeux.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours demander réparation.

-Oui je sais Hotch, mais je refuse de lui donner cette importance.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez toujours revenir sur ces deux décisions. J'attendrais quelques jours avant de remplir mon rapport. En ce qui concerne Lamontagne, on va devoir le relâcher mais je le ferais suivre. Et un agent serra posté devant chez vous ou quelque soit l'endroits où vous voulez rester. Il ne vous approchera plus.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac à Emily. Elle aussi avait promis à JJ de la protéger et elle avait failli à sa promesse. JJ remercia Hotch et il se leva, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait partir et qu'il la reverrait dans quelques jours mais elle refusa.

-Je pense que c'est toujours ici que je me sens le plus en sécurité, argua elle.

Ce fut un second coup dans s'estomac. Ici, et pas chez elle, même après ce qu'il venait de se passer…

-Prentiss une seconde, l'appela il alors qu'elle allait passer la porte.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Emily mais JJ sembla inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien JJ, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il attendit que la porte soit fermée, se tenant droit comme un i comme à son habitude. Elle lui faisait face, les mains jointes sous sa poitrine.

-Depuis combien de temps vous étiez au courant ?

-Il y a six jours Reid m'a parlé de ses inquiétudes. J'ai tenté d'en savoir plus mais JJ m'a repoussé. Il y a trois jours JJ à frapper a ma porte à une heure du matin et m'a dit ce qui lui arrivait. Je ne savais pas que c'était Lamontagne.

-Ca n'apparaitra pas dans le rapport. Je suppose qu'elle vous a demandé de ne rien dire à personne ?

-Exacte.

-Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ses décisions n'es ce pas ?

-Disons plutôt que je l'ai… conforté dans ses choix. Je pense que ce sont les bons si on veut qu'il la laisse en paix.

Hotch la scruta du regard, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas tout.

-Et puis… si Lamontagne retourne à la circulation je m'assurerais que ses nouveaux collègues soient prévenus de son comportement avec les femmes…

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, ne le défiant pas mais lui indiquant qu'elle était sérieuse et que ce n'était pas juste un excès de colère. En réalité, elle voulait son opinion.

-Si j'avais entendu, ça m'aurais semblé juste.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Trois : Alors tu serras mon Prince

-Je sais que je t'en ai beaucoup demandé, et je te suis vraiment, vraiment reconnaissante, mais… tu peux rester ? Juste quelques heures ?

-Bien sur que je peux rester.

Il était presque minuit maintenant et elle pouvait voir que JJ piquait du nez mais la jeune femme se refusait à céder au sommeil.

-Je peux dormir sur ton canapé tu sais, lui annonça Emily de but en blanc.

JJ tiqua et sembla un instant surprise puis secoua la tête.

-Non je peux pas te demander ça. Tu en as déjà fait tellement. Mais tu à raison, nous devrions tou…

Emily avait quitté son siège et était maintenant penchée au dessus de JJ, une main sur le dossier de son fauteuil, l'autre reposant sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas là par pitié ou sens du devoir. Je suis là parce que je le veux. Alors demande moi n'importe quoi, et si je ne veux je te le dirais tout simplement. Je ne me forcerais à rien d'accord ? C'est pas vraiment mon genre.

Ca c'était un mensonge ! Mais c'était le plus adorable qu'elle ai jamais entendu. JJ attrapa son amie et l'attira contre elle, la serra contre son cœur pour la remercier. Emily dut s'assoir a moitié sur ses genoux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre mais lui rendit son étreinte. Puis la jeune femme aux yeux bleu la relâcha et se mit debout.

-Rentre chez toi. Vas dormir. Je te verrais demain au bureau.

Cette nuit fut un véritable cauchemar. Roulant dans son lit, elle ne pouvait chasser JJ de son esprit. Était-elle en tain de dormir ? Pleurait-elle dans son lit ? Es ce qu'elle allait tout simplement bien sans elle ? Lamontagne hantait il ses rêves ? _Es ce que je lui manque autant qu'elle me manque ?_ Elle ne sombra dans le sommeil qu'a 4 heures du matin, complètement exténuée.

Deux semaines passèrent et JJ et Emily étaient de plus en plus proches. Garcia et Derek avaient même commencé à les appeler « les jumelles », surtout pour embêter Emily d'ailleurs. Deux semaines encore et les Jumelles devinrent les « sexy jumelles » pour Morgan, ce qui lui valait à chaque fois une pique de Garcia sur ses fantasmes.

Emily gardait discrètement un œil sur Lamontagne. Juste pour être sûre que ses nouveaux collègues le traitaient comme il le mérite. Et elle était plutôt contente de leur travail. Elle n'oublierait pas de leur envoyer une carte à noël.

Sa relation avec JJ était simplement merveilleuse, même si le « sevrage », comme disait Rossi, avait été difficile. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir cette « Meilleur Amie » d'adolescente qu'elle avait jamais réussit à avoir, sans les gloussements sonores et les câlins à longueur de journées cela dit. Et JJ semblait ressentir la même chose pour elle.

C'était une affreuse journée de tempête et de pluie. Morgan et Prentiss revinrent d'une scène de crime trempé jusqu'aux os. JJ attrapa immédiatement une des serviettes qu'un des agents avait mises à disposition des pauvres âmes qui devaient affronter la pluie torrentielle.

-Tu vas attraper froid, dit-elle en mettant la serviette sur la tête d'Emily et frottant doucement pour éponger ses cheveux.

-Hey ! Moi aussi j'étais dans cette tempête, se plain Morgan.

-Désolé Derek, elle n'a probablement pas remarqué que tu avais des cheveux à faire séché, répliqua Prentiss les faisait rire tout les deux.

-C'est de la discrimination t'es au courant de ça ? rajouta il en suspendant l'éponge qui lui servait de manteau à une des chaise.

-Merci JJ.

-Pas d'problème, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Et ce sourire brisa quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Emily.

A ce sourire, elle voulait répondre par un baiser.

Depuis cette journée Prentiss commença à mettre un peu de distance entre JJ et elle. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner leur relation et commençait à ressentir exactement le genre de chose qui pourrait les détruire. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter la jeune femme surtout que Emily ne voulait pas que JJ comprenne ce qu'il se passait, ou qu'elle se sente rejetée.

En temps normal Emily aurait été capable de mettre ses sentiment dans une boite jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fanent d'eux même mais JJ arrivait constamment à ouvrir cette boite et laisser tout ce qu'elle contenait jaillir au dehors comme un clown au bout d'un ressort.

Le plus elle la voyait, le plus elle sentait le besoin de lui remettre les cheveux derrière l'oreille, de prendre sa main dans la rue, de l'embrasser sur la joue… sur les lèvres…

Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Simplement enterrer tout ça loin au fond de son esprit lui aurais parfaitement convenu. Mais une nuit, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans un bar, JJ arriva dans un superbe haut bleu, très révélateur, un pendentif à son cou qui glissait jusque très bas dans sa poitrine, comme une excuse offerte pour regarder.

Emily rêva d'elle cette nuit là, avec moins de vêtement et plus de proximité qu'elle ne se serait autorisée à imaginé éveillée, laissant un souvenir humide sur ses draps. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus juste tenter d'oublier, c'était un sentiment qu'elle devait combattre.

-Ca te dit un burger ? Juste toi et moi ?

Elles étaient de retour après une enquête difficile et presque tout le monde avait un rendez-vous urgent avec son lit.

-Désolé JJ, mais je crois que je vais juste rentrer chez moi.

-Tu es sur que tout va bien Emily ? J'ai l'impression que… j'en sais rien, que tu m'évite dernièrement…

-T'évi… Non ! Je suis juste épuisée.

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

JJ attrapa son bras, envoyant de l'électricité à travers tout son corps. Prentiss s'arracha brutalement à l'étreinte.

-Oui j'en suis sur. Bonne nuit JJ.

Elle parti, pensant laisser son amie complètement confuse derrière elle.

Quelques jours après ça, l'équipe était réunie dans un pub, buvant probablement un peut plus qu'ils n'auraient dut. Rossi et Reid c'était consciencieusement arrêté après le troisième verre pour pouvoir ramener ceux qui ne pourraient pas conduire. Garcia et Kévin étaient en train de faire un petit peut plus que juste flirter et Morgan était littéralement encerclé de jolie et ondulantes jeunes femmes. Hotch était rentré voir son fils.

L'alcool détendait Prentiss, si bien que pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle était simplement en train d'apprécier la soirée. JJ attrapa sa main et la guida hors de la salle, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'aire, que la musique commençait à lui donner mal à la tête.

-Tu vas bien ? T'es pas malade ? demanda Emily une fois dehors.

-Non non. J'avait juste besoin de respirer c'est tout.

JJ s'adossa à une voiture, regardant son amie.

-Quoi ? demanda Emily avec un gloussement gêné.

-T'es vraiment belle ce soir tu sais.

-Merci. Toi aussi, comme d'habitude.

L'alcool semblait gommer toute bizarrerie dans ces remarques. JJ sourit et dit quelque chose tout bas, forçant Emily à se rapprocher pour entendre.

-Pardon ? Qu'es ce qu…

La jeune femme blonde l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira si près que leur poitrines étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Elle murmura dans sn oreille.

-J'ai dit que je te préfère quant t'as bu. T'es plus détendue.

JJ approcha sa bouche jusqu'à se que leurs lèvres se caressent légèrement. Elle s'arrêta, attendant Emily. Après quelques secondes, son cœur battant la chamade, Emily ferma les yeux et captura les lèvres tendu vers elle. JJ lui rendu son baiser, suivant tendrement son rythme. Elle ne voulait lui faire peur. Elle avait fait la paix avec elle-même il y a longtemps mais Emily pas encore.

Prentiss attrapa le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et soudain le baiser devint plus profond, plus passionné. JJ glissa ses mains dans son dos, la serrant contre elle et accentuant la pression sur leurs lèvres. Les mains Emily semblaient explorer son corps comme si elle avait une volonté propre. Mon Dieu ! Elle la voulait et maintenant qu'elle pouvait la sentir, la toucher, la gouter… Elle en voulait plus, tellement plus !

Ses mains glissèrent sous le T-shirt de JJ, grimpant droit jusqu'à sa poitrine. JJ sentit ses tétons durcir à son contacte. Puis, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser, Emily commença à défaire la ceinture de la jeune femme. Le baiser stoppa mais elle sembla à peine remarquer, prenant sa revanche sur son cou.

-Emily attend…

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre.

-Emily stop.

JJ attrapa ses poignets, la stoppant totalement et là repoussant doucement. Lorsqu'elle vit la douleur dans les yeux d'Emily son cœur se brisa.

-Je… Je suis désolé JJ. Je ne sais pas…

Elle fit un pas en arrière, incapable de regarder la jeune femme.

-Non Emily je t'en pris écoute moi.

JJ s'approcha d'elle mais Emily paniqua.

-Je suis désolé. Oubli ça.

- Non Emily, écoute-moi. Non !

Mais Emily se ruait vers le pub bondé. JJ dut s'arrêter pour remettre son T-shirt et sa ceinture en place puis lui couru après. Emily avait déjà attrapé son sac à main sur la table et réussi à se glisser dehors juste après que JJ soit entrée. Invisible. Elle était déjà dans un taxi lorsque JJ réalisa qu'elle n'était même plus dans le pub.

Emily pleura cette nuit. Elle pleura même après c'être endormis. Elle savait qu'elle dramatisait la situation mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qu'elle était si heureuse d'avoir venait de disparaitre. Par sa faute.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi matin, elle prit une douche froide, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle trouverait bien un moyen d'arranger les choses lorsque son cerveau serait moins chaotique. Elle tenta en vain de se détendre toute la matinée puis vers une heure elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Elle ne fit pas un geste. Pas un son. On frappa de nouveau. Et encore.

-Emily je sais que tu es là. Ouvre la porte.

_Pas question !_

-Emily s'il te plaît.

_Donne moi un peut plus de temps JJ._

Il n'y eu plus un bruit pendant une minute ou deux. Soudain Emily se rua sur la porte. Elle ne voulait pas fuir ses problèmes, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. JJ sursauta quant la porte s'ouvrit. Elle n'avait pas bougé, son poing toujours sur le bois vernis. Elles restèrent là pendant une poignée de secondes, chacune surprise de voir l'autre.

-Je peux enter ? demanda timidement JJ.

-Oui, oui bien sur.

Prentiss ferma la porte derrière elle, prit une profonde inspiration, et se tourna pour faire face à l'autre femme.

-Ecoute JJ hier soir…

-Arrête Emily, j't'en pris. Écoute-moi d'abord.

Prentiss se tus mais commença à anxieusement tortiller ses doigts.

-Hier soir c'était une erreur. C'est ma faute j'au…

-JJ ne dis pas ça, c'est moi qui…

-Emily s'il te plaît, arrête de m'interrompre.

Sa voix était ferme et Prentiss mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre pour être sûre de ne pas recommencer.

-C'était ma faute je n'aurais pas du te pousser alors que tu avais bu. Ca dure depuis si longtemps et tu ne faisais toujours rien alors j'ais perdu patience. Je suis désolé ça n'aurais pas dut arriver comme ça.

Emily était abasourdit. Elle était incapable de dire ou même de penser quoi que se soit. Elle resta là, figée. JJ la regardait droit dans les yeux, inquiète. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de travers?

-Emily tout va bien ?

-Pourquoi tu… voudrais que ça arrive ? D'une façon ou d'une autre ?

JJ sourit nerveusement.

-Parce que je t'aime bien, et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aime bien, et… je veux qu'on tente notre chance.

-Tu savais ?

-Emily je pense que même la reine d'Angleterre le sait.

Emily lui répondit par un sourire tendu. JJ s'approcha d'un pas et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de l'autre agent, le caressant avec son pouce.

-Tu veux bien me donner une autre chance.

-JJ, cette histoire avec Lamontagne… tu pense pas que…

-…que j'aurais transféré on affection passée pour lui sur toi ? Pour pouvoir l'oublier plus facilement ? Non Emily. Je pense que tu es bien assez adorable juste par toi-même.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

-Jennifer si on fait ça, ça va être une vraie plaie pour l'équipe.

-Je te l'ais dit, même la reine le sait. Ça ne dérange personne Emily. Je pense qu'ils seraient tous heureux pour nous. Tant que ça n'affecte pas le travail.

Il y eu un long silence. Emily pensait, pensait à son équipe, à ce qui serait la meilleur décision, tentant de mettre ses sentiments de coté pour faire le bon chois. JJ attendit patiemment.

-Je n'ai jamais imaginé que l'on pourrait être ensemble tu sais. Je pensais que c'était juste moi.

-Je sais. Mais maintenant tu sais que se n'est pas le cas.

Le visage d'Emily se détendit en un sourire. Elle prit le visage de JJ dans ses mains, le rapprochant si près du sien que leur lèvres se caressèrent lorsqu'elles reprirent la parole.

-Es ce que tu accepterais que je te fasse la cours ? Je veux tomber amoureuse de la bonne façon.

-Oui Emily, je n'attendais que ça.

A/N: Voila dernier chap. Un p'tit commentaire? :)


End file.
